


Why Broadway?

by backtoblack101



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As long as you show up on time for rehearsals and you’re fun and you’re talented people don’t care who you are… "</p><p>Angie explains her love for theater to Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Broadway?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reading a book called "The Gay Metropolis" abt gay history in the US and I swear I'm getting no where bc this is the second time I've stopped reading to write a cartinelli fic. 
> 
> Anyway I read this line in the book; "I think the theater was perhaps less subterranean because it really didn't matter as long as you showed up on time for rehearsals and you were fun and you were talented. I don't think anyone gave a damn about peoples private lives. They knew it maybe, or suspected it, but it didn't really matter", and it inspired me.

“Why Broadway?”

Peggy’s voice cut through the low crackle of the logs stacked high in the fire hearth and the rhythmic pelting of raindrops against the windows that offered a muted view of the Manhattan street that lay below the penthouse apartment her and Angie had taken up residency in over a month ago. They’d retreated to the snug – all warm mahogany and royal red trim – after dinner and for the past hour both women had been contently curled in on themselves at opposite ends of the plush, burgundy couch, allowing the rich upholstery to tickle their feet through their stockings.

Now though the book in Peggy’s lap was failing to hold her interest and instead her mind had drifted to the woman across from her, still decked out in the fancy blouse and skirt she’d worn to an audition earlier that day, and with just the slightest shadow of a crease in her brow as her eyes scanned the pages of the book she’d picked up from Howards extensive library collection.

“Not followin’ ya English,” she muttered, her eyes never leaving the page.

“Why chose Broadway?” Peggy adjusted the sentence.

Angie shrugged nonchalant though Peggy didn’t miss her slender fingers folding down the corner of her page to mark her spot when she finally tore her eyes away from the book. “Well why not Broadway.”

“Well Hollywood’s so much more glamorous and television’s really starting to take off yet you chose the career path that arguably entails the most work.” It wasn’t that Peggy had given Angie’s career that much thought, though she’d be lying if she said it hadn’t always interested her. “With Broadway there’s weeks of rehearsals before you get to put on a show at all and then there’s always the fear you’ll mess something up on the night…”

“Television’s all live too y’know,” Angie pointed, smiling because she knew that hadn’t been the point Peggy was trying to make at all.

Peggy just rolled her eyes. “Seriously though, why Broadway?”

Angie closed her book and stretched her legs out across the couch until her toes brushed up against Peggy’s calves. “Because as long as you show up on time for rehearsals and you’re fun and you’re talented people don’t care who you are… There ain’t a single person I work with that gives a rats ass about who I am off stage as long as I fully commit to who I am on stage.”

“So it’s like… a masquerade?” Peggy surmised, her fingers absently running across Angie’s ankle bone.

“No,” Angie shook her head and bit back an almost shy smile. “You walk into a dressing room and look around and you know every other person in the room with you, for one reason or another, takes joy in gettin’ to be someone else for a little while. You see it in their eyes Peg, they get all lit up when their makeups done and they’ve slipped into their costumes, it’s like a real transitional energy or somethin’… like once you’re all done up like that you can be who you want, you don’t gotta be you for a while.”  She was beaming now, like just talking about the backstage experience was helping her relive it. “And I know that sounds a lot like a masquerade but it’s not because there’s this real honest comradery that you get along with that need to change who you are. It’s this kind of freeing experience you don’t get most other places…” She paused and smiled. “It’s the kind that makes you feel at home.”

“I think I know exactly what you mean,” Peggy hummed, not feeling a need to add that it was rainy evenings sitting curled up by the fire with Angie that gave her the exact same feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus i think that's the most cliched, fluffy ficlet I've ever written


End file.
